Syn Shenron
|Race = Shadow Dragon |Date of birth = Age 762 (wish is made) |Date of death= Age 790 |FamConnect = Kami (Creator) Black Smoke Shenron (Father) Shenron (Uncle) Porunga (Namekian Uncle) Black Star Shenron (Uncle) Mr. Popo (Wish responsible for existence) Haze Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Eis Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Nuova Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Rage Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Oceanus Shenron (Sister/Fusee) Naturon Shenron (Brother/Fusee) }} (Blue Waters dub Ii Shenron, in Spain: Ih Shinron/Super Ih Shinron) is the seventh and last of the Evil Shadow Dragons to appear. He later transforms into Omega Shenron after absorbing all seven of the Dragon Balls into his being (this is his special power, rather than having power over elements). As Omega Shenron, he is the strongest and final villain in the series and the second strongest character, right after Gogeta in his Super Saiyan 4 form. As revealed in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files he was born from the wish made by Mr. Popo to revive everyone on Namek that was killed at the hands of Frieza. Storyline Of the seven Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most powerful. Like the other Shadow Dragons, Syn is formed by the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls. When he first fights Goku, he defeats him easily until Goku is given extra power by Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. Syn Shenron takes a beating, but then gets desperate and absorbs all the other Dragon Balls to reach his ultimate form: Omega Shenron (almost a fusion between all seven Dragon Balls, his form was nearly the same but he wielded all the abilities of the Evil Dragons). Omega Shenron was finally defeated by a Universal Spirit Bomb with energy gathered from all over the universe. Biography The Strongest Dragon Syn Shenron, like all the other Shadow Dragons before him, is formed by the negative energy stored inside the Dragon Balls each time a wish is made. Syn was brought forth by the wish that revived all of those slain by Frieza and his men. (This was not said in the TV show, but was confirmed in Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files.) Even though he was not born from the first wish made in the dragonball series, the most likely reason he is the most powerful of the shadow dragons is that since the wish to revive Frieza's victims on Namek was not only intended to give those who died another chance at life, but was also part of an ingenious, cunning plan by King Kai to bring Porunga back to life so he could grant one last wish to move everyone on Namek except for Frieza (And later, after King Kai reluctantly agreed, Goku) to Earth, while Frieza would be left on Namek to die when it explodes (Although not everything went according to plan, it still worked out in the end). This, more than likely, created the most negative energy which made Syn the most powerful among the other dragons. Syn Shenron first appears after the defeat of Eis Shenron at the hands of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Nuova Shenron, the only Shadow Dragon with good within. Syn Shenron uses a sneak attack to dispatch Nuova Shenron for his treachery, and then turns his attention to an enraged Goku. Goku criticizes him for killing one of his own kind, but Syn orders him not to criticize his own creation, reminding him that he is responsible for the birth of all seven Shadow Dragons due to his overuse of the Dragon Balls. Goku refuses to listen, declaring that he always used the Dragon Balls for the good of the Earth, and never used them once for his own selfish gain. They then battle, with the tables in Syn Shenron's favor, due to Goku having been blinded by one of Eis Shenron's earlier attacks. Although Goku is able to land a few hits, none of them do any damage (even a direct hit from a Kamehameha had no effect), and he is completely dominated by Syn Shenron, who batters him around and ultimately leaves him hanging unconsciously from a Fairground Tower. Moving in for the kill, Syn Shenron is then confronted by the intervention of Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Majuub, Chi-Chi, Videl and Mr. Satan. Syn Shenron's next opponent is Majuub, who tries to stall Syn Shenron long enough for the Saiyans to lend their energy to Goku. However, Syn Shenron proves to have the upper hand and blasts Uub in the face, rendering him powerless, just as Goku recovers. When the battle resumes, Syn Shenron finds himself dominated by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, even though Goku is still blinded. After Syn Shenron fails to use a cheap trick with a building's clock against Goku, he is seemingly destroyed by a Kamehameha. However, he survives and surprises Goku and friends in their premature celebration. In an act of desperation, Syn Shenron performs his secret technique and swallows the remaining Dragon Balls. Absorbing them into his system, Syn Shenron undergoes a hideous transformation which results in a larger and more powerful version of himself: Omega Shenron (Super Yi Xing Long). The Ultimate Enemy After realizing he was no match for Omega, even in his full power Super Saiyan 4 form (he was also given an extra power up from Goten, Trunks and Gohan), Goku began doubting a victory (as he was blind for most of the fight). Out of nowhere, Goku regains his eyesight and blasts the dragon square in the chest with a Kamehameha. While Omega attempts to counter the wave, he receives another surprise: Goku powers up and uses his Dragon Fist attack, which seems to obliterate Omega. However, Omega survives by regenerating, an ability he gained after absorbing the Dragon Balls. Battered and broken, Goku decides to resort to desperate measures. He grabs Omega and puts him in an armlock, preparing a kamikaze to kill the dragon; however the tables are turned when Vegeta arrives on the battle scene. Using Bulma's "Blutz wave" emitting machine, Vegeta was able to attain Super Saiyan 4. Even when the two Super Saiyan 4 powers teamed up on Omega, they still were grossly outclassed. However, while Omega was distracted, Goku and Vegeta performed the Fusion Dance, and fused into Gogeta. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's power greatly surpassed Omega Shenron's. Gogeta knocked away Omega without even touching him, showing him his great power. Omega tried to attack Gogeta again, but the same thing happened. Gogeta said that he was impressed that Omega Shenron did not get injured, but merely got a bloody nose. Omega Shenron then got furious and said that it was Gogeta's turn to get hurt. Omega Shenron attempted to attck again, but Gogeta dodged it, so Omega crashed into the ground. Gogeta then said "I guess that it's still your turn." Omega did not reply, so Gogeta asked if Omega was "napping" because he "could have sworn that he heard that Omega said that he was going to hit him". In return, Omega Shenron blasted Gogeta with numerous energy bullets, only to find out later that it did not cause any damage. Gogeta uses Ultimate Impact on Omega Shenron, causing him to crash into a building. Gogeta then frightened Omega Shenron by preparing a "devastating attack", which turned out to be the Bluff Kamehameha, angering the dragon even more. Omega then used Negative Karma Ball as an attempt to kill Gogeta, but the saiyan easily kicked it away. Gogeta then powered up his signature attack, the Big Bang Kamehameha. The attack was so overwhelming, it caused Omega to spit up the Dragon Balls. When Omega reverted into Syn Shenron, a victory seemed assured until Gogeta defused. Determined not to allow Syn to become full power Omega again, Goku grabs the four-star Dragon Ball and swallows it. After almost choking on it, he is able to swallow it. Despite not consuming all seven Dragon Balls, Syn became Omega Shenron once more, but was not at full strength. Still, Omega was considerably stronger than Goku and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 4's. Realizing that they could not defeat the evil dragon, Goku and Vegeta planned to fuse once again to become Gogeta, but Omega was determined to prevent this from happening again, knowing that Gogeta would be far too powerful for Omega to handle especially since Omega himself was not at full power. Omega Shenron had not only prevented the fusion between the two, but had both Super Saiyan 4's outclassed in battle. During the fight, Goku and Vegeta attempt to fuse again using the Afterimage Technique to distract Omega, but fail due to Goku becoming weakened because he fought Omega longer than Vegeta. Realizing this, Omega intentionally allows them to fuse once again, knowing it would fail again. Not only does it fail, but Goku reverts into his child state. Omega then continues his attack only to be stopped by the newly-revived Nuova Shenron, (brought back by Goku's positive energy) who uses a kamikaze attack to attempt and kill Omega. However, Omega emerges from the blast, and to much dismay of the Z Fighters, had regained the four-star ball, achieving his full power once again. Omega then continues his assault, and thrashes Goku and Vegeta (who had also lost his Super Saiyan 4 strength just as Omega had predicted earlier after Goku lost his Super Saiyan 4 power) without much effort. Omega then attempts to end the fight, powering up an energy ball to destroy the Earth. Goku stops the ball, but is presumed to have been killed in the explosion. As Omega thrashes around the Z Fighters, Goku emerges from a crater, and prepares his ultimate and final attack, the Universal Spirit Bomb. Death of the dragon As Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks continue to distract Omega, Goku begins gathering universal energy for his ultimate Spirit Bomb. Omega repeatedly blasts Goku, but his attacks have no effect on him. When Goku finally has the Spirit Bomb charged up, Omega finally lets go of his pride and attempts to talk his way out of the situation; unfortunately for him, Goku is now far too disgusted by his evil to listen, and unleashes the Universal Spirit Bomb; Omega is destroyed in the blast, thus restoring the Dragon Balls. Forms Syn Shenron Of the seven Shadow Dragons, Syn Shenron is the most powerful. Like Haze Shenron, Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Rage Shenron, Oceanus Shenron and Naturon Shenron, Syn is formed by the build-up of negative energy inside the Dragon Balls. Syn Shenron is not shown to have any special powers in this form (e.g. pollution, fire, ice, etc.); instead, what makes him stand out is the fact that he is, quite simply, the strongest of all the Shadow Dragons. He has an amazing power in this form, as he kills the powerful Nuova Shenron with one blast and easily defeats Super Saiyan 4 Goku. It is only after Goku is given extra power by Goten, Trunks, and Gohan, Syn Shenron is outclassed, but then gets desperate and absorbs all the other Dragon Balls to reach his ultimate form: Omega Shenron. Omega Shenron As Omega Shenron, his brutal personality becomes more pronounced, and he is intent on destroying everything and everybody that stands in his way, being the dragon of absolute destruction. Omega Shenron appears as a large, white and blue humanoid dragon. On top of his head are two large horns and he has large, long, black spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, back, and legs. The one star Dragon Ball he initially had on his forehead is now on his chest. His chest contains all seven Dragon Balls, clearly visible. Once he does this, he gains the powers of all the other evil shadow dragons, increasing his power greatly. Omega Shenron can also take this form when he only holds six Dragon Balls, such as when Goku eats the four-star ball. He is nearly invincible in this form and is only outclassed by the fusion of Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Gogeta. He easily beats up Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Techniques and special abilities *'Dragon Ball Consumption' — Transforms into Omega Shenron. * Negative Karma Ball — Syn Shenron's own unique ability, which can destroy an entire planet. *'Trap Shooter' — A volley of dense energy blasts. Another being, Broly, can also use this technique. *'Gigantic Blaze' — His signature attack, where he sets a point of energy inside his opponent, then releases it with a devastating explosion. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. ''Once Syn Shenron was overpowered by a newly restored Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he desperately swallowed the Dragon Balls, thus becoming Omega Shenron. In this stage he attains the abilities of all Evil Dragons including: *'Heat Armor': Taken from Nuova Shenron, Omega Shenron envelops himself in high temperature to block attacks and burn his opponents at the same time. *'Possession': After Omega Shenron was blown to bits by Gogeta, he reverted back to his previous form and had to reabsorb the Dragon Balls, giving Goku the chance to take the four star ball. Once he swallowed it Nuova came back, He enveloped Omega, now containing six balls, in a fire the temperature of the sun. Syn Shenron broke into pieces after sending the corrupted Dragon balls into Nuova and shattering Nuova's body, using the ability to regain the last Dragon Ball again. This ability may be taken from Naturon Shenron, who also uses his Dragon Ball to possess his victims. * Electric Slime: After taking Rage Shenron's powers and being hit with two Big Bang Kamehameha waves, he could revert into Rage Shenron's electric slime, but not using electricity. Using this, he's able to completely reform himself just like Majin Buu. *[[Dragon Thunder|'Dragon Thunder']]: After becoming Omega Shenron, he has shown the ability to use this attack in its traditional form, then later modifies it for close-quartered combat. Instead of firing bolts of lightning, he flies under the opponent with his back turned upward to them and stretches the spikes on his back, stabbing them through wherever they hit. After spiking the enemy, he sends lightning through the spikes and electrocutes them, sending electricity into the wound also, before throwing the enemy down. He used this on Vegeta and skewers his left shoulder. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Infinite World, he summons lightning in order to attack the enemy. *'Whirlwind Spin': He took this attack from Oceanus Shenron and uses it the same way. He places both hands close to him with his middle and ring finger curled inward before throwing them forward and throwing out huge blasts or wind, though they don't cut like Oceanus Shenron's wind did. *'Negative Karma Ball': Omega Shenron's most powerful attack. He pushes his chest forward, sending pure negative energy through the Dragon balls on his chest and outward. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a ball of crimson energy in front of him that becomes yellow in the center. He puts so much energy into the ball that it is somewhat like Cooler's supernova attack, as it takes up the whole sky before he condenses it into a ball the width of his torso. He attempted to use this to destroy Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, but Gogeta has shown to be mighty enough to knock it into space and cause it to explode, making a planet-sized explosion. This attack is said to be the negative version of the Spirit Bomb. *[[Ice Ray|'Ice Ray']]: He took this ability from Eis Shenron. Omega Shenron used this technique on Goku before he used Whirlwind Spin. *'Aftershock': Taken from Naturon Shenron. Omega used this to hurl Goku and his friends and family into the air before striking each of them. Video game appearances Omega Shenron made his debut video game appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 as a playable character. He also appears as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World in both forms, "Syn" and "Omega". Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Hidekatsu Shibata * FUNimation Dub: Bob Carter (Syn Shenron) and Christopher R. Sabat (Omega Shenron) * Blue Water dub: Victor Atelevich * Brazilian Dub: Afonso Amajones * Latin American Dub: José Luis Castañeda Trivia *Omega is the only character to show immunity to the Solar Flare, although this doesn't apply to video games. *When Nuova Shenron fights his Syn Shenron form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he refers to him as Omega Shenron, however, when fighting his Omega Shenron form, he doesn't mention his name and instead says "You're the one who'll be buried in the Otherworld." This is perhaps taking into account that Nuova Shenron never personally saw Syn, who killed him from behind in that state, until after he became Omega. *Syn/Omega, the final major villain in the Dragon Ball universe, is associated with the One-Star Dragon Ball. Interestingly, this ball was also associated with the very FIRST major villain in the Dragonball franchise, Emperor Pilaf. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Siblings Category:Males